


Fragments of Crystal

by Chiyokokai



Series: Nekoga Clan Stories [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Some Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyokokai/pseuds/Chiyokokai
Summary: Side stories of the other siblings of the Nekoga Clan as well as other stuff ;)





	1. Chapter One: Citrine

**Author's Note:**

> just a fan work. please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter One**

(Takes place mid way through Heavens Ward. Not quite at the Vault yet)

Yoake Nekoga was a young Miqo’te woman with long pale blonde hair that went just past her shoulders and held in place with a white headband, golden eyes, fair skin and was also tall for her race. She wore simple robes, stockings, shoes, and a belt. She was looking through a stack of books as she sat in the common area of the Waking Sands, and writing down notes. She sighed and rested her head on her hand. There was a light tap on her shoulder and she looked up to see Urianger holding a cup of tea. She smiled up at him as she rubbed her eyes and then stretched.

“I suppose I could use a break…” she said and took the cup. “Thank you, Urianger.” He smiled at her and placed his hand on the chair next to her.

“Mayest thou sit?” he asked. She nodded and he sat down on the chair beside her. He then looked over the tomes and books she was searching through.

“Finding out info about Primals and hypothesizing about how to find the missing Scions….” she said and took a sip from the cup. “Anything to help Yugure.”

“Aye, the searcheth continues for those folk and I hadst forgotten thou art Mistress Yugure’s sister,” he said, “thee shouldst receiveth some rest.” Yoake sighed and looked down at the books.

“I don’t even know what time it is, honestly.” she said and looked back to him.

“‘Tis well past midnight.” he said. She whistled at that and then stood up. She stretched and wriggled a bit from head to tail tip. She then sat back down and picked the quill back up.

“Rest can wait.” she said and continued to look over the books. Urianger sighed and patted her shoulder as he stood up. She smiled up at him and he returned the smile. He then bowed his head and left her to her work.

* * *

Urianger returned a few hours later and smiled as he saw Yoake still at the table. She had fallen asleep with her head resting on one of the books and her arm hanging off the side of the table. He sighed as he walked over to her and began to clean up the books. He placed most of them in some stacks on the table and then tapped her shoulder. When she did not wake, he sighed and hooked his arms under her legs, and around her back. He then lifted her up and began to carry her to her room.

“Muurrr…?” mumbled Yoake as she slowly woke up. She then went very red and made a small eep noise as she realized Urianger was carrying her.

“U-Urianger!” she yelled. “Y-You don’t need to-” He smiled down at her and held her closer to him, which caused her to go silent.

“‘Tis all well.” he said and he continued to carry her. She made a murr noise and went even redder. He chuckled softly and repositioned his arms as he reached her door. He opened the door and carried her over to the bed. He sat her down on the bed and then bowed his head at her.

“Rest well.” he said and turned to leave the room. Yoake stood up and grabbed at the back of his robe.

“W-Wait!” she said. He stopped and looked down at her over his shoulder.

“Yes, my lady?” he asked. Yoake’s gaze raised from the floor and she swallowed a lump in her throat.

“S-Stay with me..tonight.” she said, softly. Urianger looked at her, shocked, and a slight blush went across his cheeks. She backed away and looked back to the floor.

“I’m sorry. Forget I said anything.” she said and began to turn around. He grabbed her hand to stop her and she turned back to him.

“I-I’m sorry if what I said was too bold.” she said as she kept her eyes averted. “I’ve just...grown close to you and-”

She was interrupted as he leaned in close to her, his lips barely touching hers, and smiled at her.

“Yes.” he whispered and closed the distance as he kissed her. He slowly ran his tongue against her lips, until she opened her mouth to him and he deepened the kiss. His hands moved to cup her face and slid up to her ears. She moaned into the kiss and slowly broke it. She then stood on her toes to get his goggles off and his cowl. He helped her take off both and placed his goggles on her night stand. She looked at his face and into his eyes and turned very red. He smiled and began to pepper her cheek with kisses as he moved down to her neck. His hands moved to the clasps on the front of her robes and began to undo them. She helped him undo her robe and he slowly opened it, revealing thigh high stockings and her smalls underneath. He sat her down on the bed, and knelt down. He then began to slowly take her boots off, his hands gently caressing her skin as he did, and her stockings soon followed.

“So gentle...I-I’m not used to this.” she mumbled. He pressed a kiss to each of her knees and looked up at her.

“Truly?” he asked. “Tis a shame..” She made a soft murring noise and he continued to leave a trail of kisses up her thigh. She leaned back and gasped softly as he placed an open mouth kiss on her mound through her smalls. He moved his hands up to hook his fingers onto the waistband of her smalls, and slowly pulled them down and off. Yoake laid back on the bed, and mewled as he spread her legs. He then ran his finger slowly along her slit, and then slowly spread her folds apart. He lightly rubbed his thumb against her clit and replaced his thumb with his tongue. Yoake gasped out and her eyes went wide as he moved a single finger into her. He lightly pumped it in and out of her while he moved his mouth to suckle on her clit, and added another finger. He paused for a moment as she moaned softly and smiled up at her. He then moved another finger into her, and another, being careful to be gentle until -

“Ahnn!” cried out Yoake as she bucked her hips against him. He moved his mouth away from her and looked up at her. He hooked his fingers and began to pump them more forcefully, as he placed his other hand on her mound. He pressed down onto her pelvis with that hand, while his thumb pressed against her clit, and continued to pump his fingers. Her eyes shot wide open and she arched her back as she cried out and came hard. He slowly removed his fingers, one by one, and moved to stand over her. He leaned down to caress her cheek and kissed her. He then broke the kiss as he moved his hands to her breast band, and pulled it up. Yoake raised her arms to help him pull it off and it was soon tossed to the side. Urianger kissed her again as his hands went to cup her breasts, and began to roll his thumbs over her nipples. She reached up and began to lightly trail her fingers over his ears, which caused him to freeze. He let out a low moan and shuddered. He grabbed onto her wrists to stop her, and looked up at her.

“...Tis most wondrous if 't thee not continueth..” he said, his voice low, and his gaze heavy with lust.

“Oh?” she asked as she moved her fingers over them again. He moaned through gritted teeth and pressed his forehead against her stomach.

“I shall not beest able to hesitate..” he said.

“..If I want that?” she asked as she blushed. He looked up at her, and moved up to kiss her deeply. He gripped onto her hips as he spread her legs wide, and ground himself into her. Yoake moaned into the kiss and mewled as he assaulted her mouth. He then quickly pulled away from her and stood there as he stared down at her. She blinked a bit, and then gave him a confused look as she slowly sat up. He stood still as he tried to slow his breathing, and closed his eyes. She grinned as she moved forward a bit, and placed her hand on his groin. His eyes flew open as she began to rub his shaft through his clothes, and he groaned out. She moved her hands to his belt and undid it, then she moved her hands up to help him remove the robe.

“Tch, too tall…” she grumbled. He chuckled and lifted his robe off of himself. He let it fall to the floor and began to move forward, but she stopped him. She gripped the waistband of his smalls and slowly began to move them down his legs until they pooled at his ankles. He stepped out of them, and groaned out as she gripped his shaft. She smiled up at him as she placed an open mouth kiss along the shaft and then dragged her tongue down to the base. He shuddered as he gripped onto her shoulders and watched her intently. She brought her tongue back up to the tip as she gripped his shaft in her hands and began to lap at and swirl her tongue around the tip.

“Yoake…” he moaned out and gasped as she moved her mouth onto his cock. She moved her head as far as she could and began to bob her head as she sucked until her cheeks hollowed. She braced herself with her hands on his thighs and purred softly as she continued to bob her head. His moaned out as his hands moved to her ears and began to rub them and drag his nails lightly across them. She purred louder at this and moved a hand down between her legs. She spread herself and began to rub her clit while she continued to bob her head. Urianger groaned as he moved his hand to the back of her head and lightly began to buck his hips. Yoake moaned against his cock as she continued to bob her head and suck on it roughly, while her free hand pumped the shaft. She then moved her hand from between her legs, to cup his balls and began to knead them. Urianger grunted through gritted teeth and dug his nails into her scalp.

“Thou...art-” he said, before he let out a low moan. “Yoake, my lady, prayeth cease…” He moved his hands to her shoulders and she stopped. She pulled her hands away and slowly pulled her mouth away as she looked up at him. Her mouth moved away with an audible pop and she left a kiss on the tip.

“I-I wisheth to beest inside thee,” he said and pressed on her shoulders, “if’t thee shall alloweth.” She blushed and nodded as she laid back on the bed. He climbed on top of her and brought her legs around his waist. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly moved in. Yoake moaned as she pressed her hips into his and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. He moaned as he bottomed out in her, and then slowly pulled out of her, before thrusting back in. He kept this slow and gentle pace, almost teasing in its gentleness.

“Urianger...please, I won’t break…” mewled Yoake as she bucked her hips against his. He looked at her and she nodded at him. He then leaned down over her, hooked his arms under hers, and began to slam in and out of her. She tossed her head back and moaned loudly. He kept thrusting in and out of her, his pace now fast and rough, slapping skin to skin. He moved one hand down to where they were joining, and began to lightly rub at her clit. She clung to him as he pounded into her, and her cries kept getting louder and louder. He kissed her deeply, and moaned into the kiss. She then broke the kiss and her back arched as she came. He moaned as her muscles tightened around his shaft, and then moved into a sitting position as he pulled her with him. He kissed her deeply again as he hooked his arms under her thighs and began to bounce her roughly on his cock. Yoake clung to his chest and shoulders as best she could, as he slammed into her and assaulted her mouth. He broke the kiss and buried his head into the crook of her neck as he kept bouncing her.

“U-Urianger!” she cried out as her back arched, her tail went rigid and her ears went back as she came again. He moaned into her neck and slammed deep into her over and over.

“Y-Yoake…” he groaned out as he slammed into her and came. He held her there as he filled her and then began to leave a trail of kisses along her neck. She purred loudly and lightly trailed her fingers over his ears. He made a strangled groan noise, and her eyes went wide as he began to bounce her again.

“A-again..?” she said and blushed brightly. He nodded and leaned forward so she was on her back again.

“If’t thee wisheth f’r mine cease…” he mumbled.

“No, you...you can continue..” she said and he nodded at her. He wrapped his arms under and around hers and began to just rut with her. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he did this and began to make little mewls with every thrust. He kissed her deeply again and moaned into the kiss as he felt her walls tightening around him. Yoake mewled and moaned as she came again. He moaned loudly and slammed deep into over and over, going faster and faster. He then buried himself deep into her and came again, filling her. He slowly pulled out of her as their bodies stilled, and laid down on the bed beside her. Both were now covered in a sheen of sweat, and Yoake was purring contently.

“That was...you are amazing..” she said and smiled at him. He smirked at her and sighed.

“I thanketh thee.” he said. She rolled onto her side and began to lightly trail her fingers up and down his back. He hummed in content and closed his eyes. She kissed his cheek and snuggled up against him as she brought the blanket over them.

“Sleep.” she said.

“Mhmm.” he responded and the two soon drifted off.

  


**End Chapter One**


	2. Chapter Two: Peridot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a fan work. please don't sue me :x

##  Chapter Two

  


It was late at night in Limsa Lominsa and the Rogue’s guild was empty, except for two people. Jacke Swallow, the Rogue’s guildmaster, sat at a table in a corner of the dimly lit room, and was leaning back in the chair with his head back. He moaned and grabbed a fistful of the Miqo’te woman’s green hair that had her head buried in his lap. Maku Nekoga was on her knees and bobbing her head up and down on Jacke’s shaft, while her hands rubbed against his thighs. She wore a dark green oasis tunic, dark green hempen kecks, and dark green hard leather caligae boots.

“Fuuccck…” groaned out Jacke as she moved her head to the base and hallowed her cheeks. He moved his other hand to the back of her head and began to just fuck her mouth and throat. Maku purred loudly and sucked on him roughly as he did this. He pushed his cock down her throat and let out a strangled groan as he came. She greedily drank down his seed and slowly pulled her head away as his hands relaxed. She licked his cock clean and then licked her lips. He looked down at her, as he tried to catch his breath, and smirked.

“When I said ye 'ave a viper tongue, this wasn't exactly wha' I meant…” he said and chuckled. She smirked and left a trail of kisses over his now softening shaft.

“Are you complaining?” she said. He ruffled her hair in response and sat up in the chair. He grabbed the bottle of ale off of the table and offered it to her. She took it and took a swig from it before she handed it back. He took a swig and put the bottle back on the table. He then grinned as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. Maku blushed brightly and looked down at him. He moved a hand under her tunic and cupped her breast through her smalls, while he leaned up to kiss her. She returned the kiss and he mewled as he deepened it. He then opened her tunic, moved her breast band off of her breasts, and left a trail of open mouthed kisses from her mouth down to her collarbone. He began to roughly knead her breast and nip at her neck and shoulder. Maku moaned and blushed brighter as she felt him hardening underneath her. He moved his mouth to her other breast and ran his tongue over her nipple, before he took it into his mouth. He nibbled on it and suckled on it, as his other hand tweaked her other nipple in his fingers. She mewled and began to grind herself against his, now hard, cock. He groaned out and moved his mouth back to hers. He kissed her deeply and began to undo her belt. She broke the kiss as she moved off of his lap and pulled her pants and smalls down. He smirked as he moved his hand between her legs and slid a finger along her slit.

“Soppin' wet..” he said as he brought the finger back to his mouth and licked off her juices. He then stood up and made a circular motion with his finger for her to turn around. She did and yelped when he smacked her ass. She looked at him and glared. He kissed her cheek and placed a hand on the small of her back.

“Bend o'er, lass.” he said. Maku blushed as she bent over the table and spread her legs. He dropped his pants and smalls to his knees and positioned himself behind her. He gripped his shaft and guided himself into her. They both moaned as he moved fully into her and his hands moved to grip her hips. He pulled out and then thrust back in as he began a steady rhythm. Maku mewled and dug her nails into the table as she bucked her hips against his.

“Ye alright wit' it bein' a bit rough, lass?” he asked and groaned.

“Yes…” she moaned and he smacked her ass, hard. She yelped and glared at him. He smirked and lightly rubbed the spot he had smacked, and then started to pound into her. She moaned loudly and then noticed the bottle of ale about to fall over. She grabbed it, put the cork on, and let it drop gently to the ground.

“Quick...thinkin’...” said Jacke, in between moans. He slammed himself roughly in and out of her, and then snaked his hands under her. He brought her up into an almost standing position and then sat back down on the chair. He moved his hands to her thighs and bounced her up and down on his cock. He bit at her neck while he snaked a hand around to between her legs, and began to rub her clit. Maku braced herself on the arms of the chair and used it to help her bounce more forcefully as she moaned.

“Cum fer me, Maku.” he growled as he bit at her neck and rolled her clit between two fingers. She moaned loudly and mewled as she leaned back against him. She turned her head to him and kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss fully and continued to play roughly with her clit. She broke the kiss as she cried out and tossed her head back.

“So...so close…” she mewled. He groaned as he felt her walls tightening around his cock, and twisted her clit with his fingers.

“I’m...I’m gonna cum…” gasped out Maku as she moaned out loudly and her eyes went wide. She arched her back against him as she came, her juices gushing over his cock, and mewled. He pushed her forward again, so she was on the table, and slammed in and out of her. He dug his nails into her hips as he moaned out and slammed deep into her.

“Fuuucck!” he groaned as he came, and filled her. His hips slowed to a stand still and he pulled himself out of her. He then fell back onto the chair and tried to calm his breathing. She mewled as she calmed her breathing some and just stayed on the table.

“I be thinkin' we both be needin' some rest now.” said Jacke as he chuckled. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and readjusted his bandana. Maku slowly stood up and kicked her smalls and kecks off. She then grabbed the bottle, uncorked it, and climbed back onto his lap.

“Not up for more?” she said and took a swig. “I’m disappointed, Guildmaster.” She smirked at him and he grabbed the bottle from her. He took a swig and smirked at her.

“Be that a challenge, lass?” he asked. She grinned and nodded at him. He took another swig and put the bottle down on the ground. He then moved his hands to her hips and pulled her closer.

“Then I accept.” he said and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss and moaned into it. He then stopped and pulled away as he looked at the door.

“Clothes.” he whispered as he looked back to her. She got off of him and quickly pulled her smalls and kecks back on. He stood up as he pulled his smalls and pants back up, and quickly did them up. They both did up their belts and Maku fixed her top. She pouted at him and looked over to the door. He grabbed her ass and gave it a firm squeeze.

“Next time, lass.” he said and kissed her cheek. She blushed brightly, and purred. The door to the guild opened and a Hyur female and a Au Ra male both walked in. Jacke and Maku moved apart a bit, and Maku took the bottle back. She took a swig and waved at the two rogues that entered.

“Just grabbin’ some assignments.” said the Hyur woman. The Au Ra man nodded at them and headed over to the desk with papers all over it. They grabbed one, read over it, and the two left. Jacke and Maku stayed still until they heard the distant clink of the lock on the front door, and then sighed.

“Now, where were we?” asked Jacke as he grabbed Maku and pulled her against him. She blushed and smirked at him. She hooked a finger around his necklace and stepped back from him. He followed her and the two went through another door, into the hall, and into Jacke’s room.

  


** End Chapter Two **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet 8D


	3. Chapter Three: Kyanite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes places right between Chapters 19 and 20 of main story, so go read it first :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a fan work. please don't sue me :x  
> Also some fluff? Maybe? And some minor plot, I guess???

##  **Chapter Three**

  
  
  


Suiren swallowed the lump forming in her throat as the doors closed, and slowly turned to face Magnai. He stood up and stepped down towards her. She had to crane her neck up to keep eye contact with him, as she was rather short for a Miqo’te, and he was quite tall.

“A beautiful woman...could you be Nhaama, and I, your Azim..?” he mumbled as he cupped her chin. 

“I-I do not know what that means…” she mumbled and turned very red.

“Are you the Moon to my Sun?” he asked.

“Moon, and Sun…?” she repeated. “Y-Yugure is a Keeper of the Moon, and the rest of us are Seekers of the Sun...it is our eyes that set us apart…”

“A Seeker of the Sun..?” he said and smiled at her. She put her hands up in front of herself as he leaned in closer and stepped back out of his reach. She looked around and then back to him as he stood there.

“So meek..why?” he asked. She looked away and frowned. She then looked up and opened her mouth to answer, but her stomach growled loudly. She blushed and clutched at her stomach in embarrassment. Magnai laughed and smiled at her.

“If you are hungry, then we shall get you food.” he said as he held his hand out to her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly nodded as she took his hand. He smiled at her and lead her out of the room.

  
  


* * *

Suiren sat across from Magnai on cushions on the floor, and on either side of a table. She looked down at the bowls of stew, bread, and some cups of mulled wine. Magnai ate a spoonful of the stew and looked at her.

“You should eat.” he said.

“Why...why are you being kind to me…?” she said as she looked up at him. He stared at her, confused, and a blush came to his cheeks.

“I am hoping you are...that you are the one I’m seeking…” he said. “My other half…” Suiren’s eyes went wide and her face turned very red. She then frowned and looked away.

“So you wish to court me, and earn my favor by doing this…?” she said as she gestured to the food. “While you have my sisters hostage…” He froze mid bite and looked at her.

“They are foreigners that stepped upon sacred land unwelcome or uninvited.” he said. “And so they shall-”

“I am a foreigner.” she interrupted. “My name is Doman in nature, but I hail from Eorzea.” He frowned and looked away from her.

“The law of the Steppe dictate that…” he began but stopped when he realized she was staring at him.

“My older sister, Yugure, she simply wishes to protect those she holds dear and loves.” she said. “She has lost people dear to her...and gained many friends since she set out on her adventures.” Suiren smiled softly and placed her hands on her lap.

“She has looked over us since we were young, and since mother and father were killed.” she said. “She kept a smile on our faces and comforted us when we cried.”

“Your parents were killed..?” he asked, a sadness to his look now on his face. She nodded and frowned.

“By our own kin.” she said. “Our only brother...he attacked Yugure after and left the scar on her face.” She sighed as she picked up the spoon and began to eat the stew. The two ate in silence for a few moments before Magnai spoke again.

“I do..I do hope that you will accept my advances.” he said and blushed. Suiren looked up at him and blushed again.

“I..I will be honest, I have never had a man pursue me.” she mumbled. His cheeks turned redder as he stared at her and then looked away.

“Umm this stew is good, I would love to learn the recipe.” said Suiren, changing the subject.

“You cook?” he asked. She nodded and smiled warmly at him.

“And bake things like cakes and pastries and cookies.” she said. “I should have some in a pouch I recently baked…” She reached for the bag she carried on her back, and pulled out a small cloth bag. She opened it up and pulled out two sugar cookies with blue and white marbled frosting on them. She handed one to him and he took it. He looked over it and then sniffed at it. He then took a small bite and swallowed it. The cookie was sweet and the icing tasted of berries and cream. He looked up at her and then back at the cookie.

“You made this?” he asked. She nodded and smiled as she began to nibble on a cookie as well. He quickly scarfed down the cookie and looked away, as his cheeks turned red again. 

“They are delicious.” he said. She noticed his shyness and giggled. He looked at her and she smiled at him.

  
  


* * *

Suiren smiled as she watched Yugure and Yoake leave the throne room. She then turned to face Magnai, and found him standing right beside her. She made a noise of surprise and blushed brightly.

“Don’t do that!” she yelped and swatted at his chest as she laughed. He took her hand and smiled at her. He then leaned in close to her and kissed her on the cheek. She turned her head towards his as he slowly pulled away and placed her hands on his chest. She then made an annoyed look and grumbled.

“Is aught amiss?” he asked as he raised an eyebrow. 

“Too tall…” she grumbled and crossed her arms. He laughed at that and placed his hands on his hips.

“Doesn’t help that I’m the shortest of my family, let alone short for a Miqo’te.” she grumbled. He grinned and lifted her up so she was a bit above him. She blushed brightly and looked down at him.

“Better?” he said. She nodded as she draped her arms over his shoulders and leaned in close to him.

“Yes.” she said and kissed him. He blushed and slowly returned the kiss. Suiren pulled away and smiled down at him. She then rested her head on his shoulder and began to purr as she nuzzled into his neck. He blinked and looked at her, confused.

“That sound you are making...what is it?” he asked. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

“It’s purring..” she mumbled as she looked away. “Means I’m happy.” He smiled and kissed her cheek again.

“Good.” he said, and slowly set her down. “We should go eat..if you would like?” She nodded and he lead her out of the room.

  
  


* * *

Suiren smiled down at Magnai as she trailed her fingers along the scales on his face, and kissed his forehead. They were in his room, and Magnai was resting his head on her lap, as he looked up at her. He smiled at her and closed his eyes.

“Are...are your horns sensitive to touch..?” she mumbled as she stopped her fingers. He opened his eyes to look at her and blushed.

“A-A Miqo’te’s ears are very sensitive.” she said. “So I was wondering if it was the same with your horns…?”

“They are…” he mumbled.

“May I touch them?” she asked. He nodded and held his breath as he watched her. She lightly trailed her fingers from the scales along his jaw, up to the base of his horns, and ran her fingers over them. He exhaled and then sharply inhaled as she continued to run her fingers over them. He let out a low moan at that and she froze.

“S-sorry!” she said and pulled her hands away. He sat up and looked at her, his gaze heavy.

“Suiren…” he mumbled as he turned around to face her fully. He was on his knees as he leaned over her and cupped her face in his hands. She turned very red and looked up at him.

“Magnai, I-” she said but was interrupted by him as he kissed her deeply. Her eyes went wide, and then she slowly closed them as she returned the kiss. He slowly broke the kiss and looked her over.

“I...I wish to continue...I am nervous..” he mumbled and blushed as he began to trail kisses down her neck. She gasped and mewled a bit.

“May I continue..?” he asked as he looked up at her. She smiled at him and cupped his face in her hands.

“Yes.” she said and kissed him. He returned the kiss and slowly deepened it. She laid back on the floor, and he knelt over her. He moved his hands to her robe and began to undo the clasps that held it closed. He slowly opened it and helped her out of it. He then looked down at her, now in her smalls, stockings and boots, and turned very red. He moved his hands to her feet and carefully took the boots off. He took his time with taking off her stockings, and then reached up to her breast band. He looked at her, and waited until she nodded to take off the piece of clothing. Once it was pulled over her head and tossed aside, he moved his hands to cup her breasts. He ran his thumbs over her nipples as they hardened and then leaned down to take one in his mouth. Suiren moaned out at that and mewled as she squeezed her legs together. He suckled on her nipple and lightly nipped at it as he continued to knead her breasts. He then moved his hands from her breasts and lightly trailed them down her sides. He pulled his mouth away from her breasts and kissed her as he hooked his fingers around the band of her smalls. He slowly pulled them down and off as he kissed her. He tossed them aside and sat up to look at her.

“Suiren...so beautiful..” he mumbled as his mouth went dry. She was small, with a bit of an hourglass figure, and her long blue hair was fanned out under her like ripples in a pond. He placed his hands on her thighs and slowly spread her legs. He then scooted back and positioned himself so his head was now between her legs. He moved her thighs over his shoulders and then spread her folds apart.

“Magnai…I..” said Suiren before she tossed her head back and mewled as he ran his tongue slowly over her. He swirled his tongue over her folds, and dipped it into her core, before moving his mouth to her clit. He began to suck on her clit, and swirl his tongue over it as he kept his eyes locked on her. Suiren moaned and bucked her hips against his mouth. He moved one of his fingers slowly into her and followed it with a second. He then began to pump them in and out of her as he continued to suck and tease her clit. She let another moan out, her voice getting higher, and grabbed at the robe under her. He pulled his mouth away from her and looked up at her.

“I..I want you to come undone...to hear you scream my name as I make love to you.” he said, his voice low. He then moved his mouth back to her clit and pumped his fingers faster. She cried out at this and arched her back. Her hands moved to his head and grabbed at his hair as she bucked her hips again.

“Magnai...I’m…ahhhhnnn!!!” she cried out as she felt her peak come crashing through. He moved his mouth from her clit as he pulled out his fingers and greedily drank her juices. He sat up as he wiped his mouth and then slowly picked her up. He stood up and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down and caressed her cheek as he looked her over. She reached up for him and kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss and then slowly broke it as he stood up at the edge of the bed. He made quick work of removing his clothes and tossed them aside. Suiren blushed brightly as she looked at his hard shaft and mewled. He moved forward but stopped when she did as well, and looked down at her as she sat before him. She reached out to wrap her hands around his shaft and lightly kissed the tip. Magnai groaned out and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“If you continue that, I shall come undone right here.” he said and lightly pushed at her shoulders. “I..want...no I **_need_ ** to be inside of you.” He looked at her, his gaze heavy with lust, and she nodded. She laid back on the bed and watched as he climbed over her. She spread her legs as he positioned himself at her entrance, and wrapped her legs around his waist. He looked at her and waited until she nodded. He then slowly moved himself into her and they both cried out as he bottomed out in her. He braced himself with his hands on either side of her head and began to slowly thrust in and out of her. She cried out and bucked her hips against his. He slowly sped up his pace and sat up a bit. He then scooped her up in his arms as he sat back, and began to bounce her on his lap. He moved his head to the crook of her neck and rested it there as he slammed into her over and over.

“Magnai..!” she cried out as she tossed her head back.

“Come for me…” he growled as he left marks on her neck and moved a hand to where they joined. He rubbed her clit with his thumb and continued to bounce her. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she mewled and bucked her hips more feverently.

“Magnai...Magnai...I’m...Magnai…” she cried out and his name became a mantra for her as her peak neared. He felt her muscles tighten around his shaft and moaned as he kept thrusting into her. Her eyes went wide and she arched backwards in his arms.

“MAGNAI!!!!” she cried out and came, hard. He moved her back onto her back and rutted with her.

“Suiren...my sweet beautiful lily.” he moaned. He then cried out as he buried himself deep into her and came, filling her. He collapsed on top of her and they both breathed heavily as they tried to catch their breath. He slowly pulled out of her and then rolled off of her. She snuggled up against him and rested her head on his chest. He smiled at her and lightly ran his fingers through her hair. His eyes went wide and he looked down at his tail to see Suiren had wrapped hers around his. He blushed and looked back to her. She smiled up at him as she began to purr and lightly trailed circles across his chest.

“I have fallen for you, Magnai Oronir.” she said, her voice low. “And I offer my heart to you.” He grinned at her and kissed her gently.

“And I accept and offer my own, my dear Suiren.” he said. She smiled and rested her head back on his chest.

“So warm…” she mumbled and began to drift off to sleep. He petted her head and then reached for the blankets. He brought them up and over them, and then cradled her against him. She nuzzled against him and smiled as she fell asleep in his arms.

“I have found my moon…” he mumbled and stroked her cheek. He kissed the top of her head and watched her sleep for a bit, before he eventually fell asleep.

  
  
  
  


**End Chapter Three**


	4. Pietersite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Four**

  
  
  


“Yugure I-” said the Exarch as he reached out to her, but stopped and dropped his hand. He frowned as he looked down and sighed. 

“Well then…” he mumbled and walked towards the Ocularum. 

* * *

He frowned as he entered his private chambers and leaned his staff against the wall. He lowered his hood and looked at his feet as he was lost in thought. He raised his hand as he looked it over and then dropped it to his side as he sighed dejectedly. He then blushed brightly as a thought crept into his mind and turned to his door. He raised his hood back up and grabbed his staff as he headed back out.

* * *

  
  


He stood back in the Ocularum, and waved his staff as he looked at one of the portals. It slowly formed a picture and he blushed as he saw into Yugure’s room in the Pendants. He scanned the room, finding the lights dimmed, and the picture shifted to her bed. She was curled up on her side on her bed, and fast asleep. Her night shirt had ridden up in her sleep, her shorts barely hung on her hips, and the covers had been kicked down to her knees. He blushed brightly as he realized he could see the underside of her breasts, and looked away. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and looked back to see she had rolled onto her back. Her cheeks flushed as her eyes slowly opened and she looked to say something.

She sighed and sat up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and frowned. She held her head in her hands and grumbled as she leaned forward a bit. Her tail whipped around behind her and her ears went back.

She moved her hands to either side of her and sighed as she leaned back a bit.

He shook his head as he looked back into the window into her room, and blushed brightly. He stepped back in surprise as his mouth went dry, and averted his eyes. Yugure had taken off her shirt, revealing that she was not wearing a breast band underneath, and was in the process of removing her shorts. She pulled them off and quickly slid off her smalls. She tossed them aside and ran her hand down between her legs to her well trimmed mound. He watched as she opened her legs and spread her folds apart with her fingers, while her other hand began to rub her slowly hardening clit. She mewled a bit as her breathing began to get heavier and ran her fingers lightly around her entrance. She then brought them up and looked at them to see she was already sopping wet. She returned her hand to her nethers and began to thrust 3 fingers into herself while she pinched and tugged her clit with her other hand. She continued to do this, slowly increased the speed of her fingers, and tossed her head back as she cried out.

_ ‘I shouldn’t be watching this..’ _ thought the Exarch as his blush spread down his neck from his cheeks and averted his eyes.

He saw a movement in his peripheral and his eyes snapped back to the viewing portal. His eyes went wide and he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as he tightened his fist around his staff. He watched as she began to writhe on the bed, and then she arched her back and cried out as she came. His ears went back as his tail whipped around under his robe, and he went incredibly red as he saw her orgasm caused her to gush her juices down her thighs and onto her bed, soaking it. She licked her lips and brought her soaked fingers up to her face to look at them.

She dropped her hand to her side as her breathing began to slow and placed her arm over her face. He moaned as he hunched over and tapped his staff on the floor, which caused the portal to slowly vanish. He then rushed back to his private quarters.

* * *

  
  


He let his staff fall against the wall, and made quick work of stripping out of all his clothes. He rushed to his bed and took his rock hard cock in his non crystallized hand.

“Gods...Yugure…” he groaned out and began to pump his shaft. He chewed his lip as what he saw replayed in his mind and pumped himself faster. He thought of her writhing under him, moaning and crying for more. He felt his peak rapidly approaching as he pumped faster and more roughly. He let out a strangled cry as he thought of slamming deep into her over and over and filling her.

“Yugure..!” he moaned as he came and spilled himself on his hand and lap. He moved his hand away as he began to go limp and his breathing started to slow. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down at his lap as the realization of what had just happened hit him. He blushed deeply and stood up to find a rag to clean himself off with. He quickly cleaned himself off and looked into the mirror by his wash basin. He stared at his reflection and then averted his gaze as his ears went back.

He frowned and looked towards his window. He saw her writhing and moaning again in his mind’s eye and his blush deepened. He placed his hands on the table and clenched them, then unclenched them as he felt himself getting hard again.

“Gods...dammit…” he growled as he pushed himself away from the table and leaned his back against a wall. He looked up at the ceiling and groaned out as he took himself in his hand. He ran his hand slowly up and down his shaft and looked down to his feet. He moaned as he imagined Yugure on her knees in front of him, and began to pump his hand faster. He thought of her using her mouth on him, of his hands in her hair, wondered what her hair felt like, what did she smell like. His mind raced as he continued to pump his cock, and he cried out as he came again. He sighed as he slowed his breathing, and stared down at the mess of his seed on the floor. He dropped his hand to his side and mewled a bit.

“I...cannot stop..thinking of her...imagining her…” he mumbled. His ears then twitched as he heard a faint sound of a door into the Ocularum opening, and he rushed to clean up the mess and himself. He quickly got himself dressed again, grabbed his staff, and headed out of his private chambers.

  
  


**End Chapter Four**


	5. Spinel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Five**

  
  


Suiren sang softly as she helped Esugen cook and smiled at Jelme, who also helped them. Her hair was much longer now, falling just above her tail base but kept up by some pins, and she wore a beautiful powder blue kimono, with a white under-robe, and some black boots.

“You have a very pretty voice, Miss Suiren.” said Jelme as he grinned up at her. She blushed a bit as her ears went back and lifted a bowl of vegetables to add to the pot.

“Thank you, Jalme.” she said as she dumped them in the pot.

“Will you make anymore of those sweet things?” asked Jelme as his eyes went wide and Esugen laughed. Suiren giggled and nodded at him.

“Yes, yes. I promise.” she said. Esugen blinked as he looked past Suiren and chuckled. Suiren tilted her head to the side and looked the same direction. She then giggled and smiled as she saw Magnai poking his head around the wall from far away.

“He is deeply in love with you, Suiren.” said Esugen as he smiled. Suiren blushed brightly and waved at Magnai.

“I love him as well…” she said and laughed when she saw him dash back behind the wall. She then turned back to Esugen and continued to help them cook.

  
  


“...I loved that song on the old scroll. Little scratches, a faded title...A blurry dawn.” sang Suiren as she helped clean up after the meal. “And so, the day repeats itself, accompanied by a summer breeze. In a corner of the familiar day-by-day routine, I suddenly meet-” She let out a small squeak as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her into a tight hug, and a kiss placed at the crook of her neck. She smiled up at Magnai and lightly placed her hand on one of his horns.

“Jelme is correct...you do have a beautiful singing voice.” he said as he smiled at her. She blushed and made a small murr noise. He chuckled as he kissed her cheek and let go of her so she could turn around. She turned very red as she saw that there were still other people in the mess hall, and glared at him.

“Magnai!” she angrly whispered. He looked over his shoulder, confused, and blushed a bit.

“Oh…” he mumbled and looked back at her. “Apologies.” She smiled as she patted his chest and pushed at him a bit so he would back up. He did and she continued to help clean up. He watched as she brought the dishes over to another Oronir man who was doing the dishes, and crossed his arms as he waited. She walked back over to him and he smiled at her as they walked out of the room.

  
  


* * *

Suiren blushed brightly and mewled as Magnai nipped at her neck. They were now in their room, and she was pressed against the wall with her kimono and under-robe opened as his hands kneaded her breasts. He growled as he bit and kiss his way down her neck and her body as he lowered himself to his knees. He hooked one of her legs over his shoulder and ran his finger over her folds. He looked up at her as he spread her folds apart and began to rub her clit. She whined as her nails dug into his hair and chewed on her bottom lip to stifle a moan. He smiled as he moved his head so he could run his tongue over her clit, and moved his fingers inside of her. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her as he took her clit into his mouth, and rolled it between his teeth.

“M-Magnai!” she cried out as she bucked her hips. He began to pump his fingers faster as he curled them, and sucked roughly on her clit as he swirled his tongue over it. Her hands moved to his horns and he groaned against her as she grabbed onto them. Suiren mewled as she continued to buck her hips and tossed her head back as she moaned. Magnai hollowed his cheeks as he sucked hard on her clit and moved his fingers from her as he felt her walls tightening around them. He moved his mouth from her clit, to her core and moved his tongue into her. Suirien cried out as she clung onto his horns and came. He groaned against her as he drank down her juices and licked her clean before leaving a kiss on her inner thigh. He looked up at her as she tried to calm her breathing, and smiled. She dropped her hands from his horns, and he moved her leg from his shoulder. He then stood up and placed his hands on her waist as he leaned down to kiss her. She returned the kiss as he guided her towards their bed and sat her down on the edge. He broke the kiss and nuzzled her cheek. He then stood back and began to undo his belt.

“W-wait!” she squeaked and he froze.

“Aught amiss?” he asked as he tilted his head. She blushed brightly and moved onto her knees on the floor in front of him. His eyes went wide and he blushed brightly as he moved his hands away from his belt.

“A-Are you certain…?” he asked. She nodded as she moved her hands to his belt, and began to undo it and the other straps of his armor. He moved to help her, but she swatted his hands away, so he just raised his hands into the air and watched her. She finished undoing the straps and stood up so she could open his robe and attempted to move it off of his shoulders. She pouted as she stood on the tips of her toes and tried to reach his shoulders. He laughed as he smiled at her and shrugged his robe off, letting it fall to the floor. He cupped her chin and gently kissed her cheek. She purred as he then nuzzled her cheek and grinned as she quickly got back onto her knees. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched her begin to move his smalls down and stepped out of them once they were down around his ankles. She tossed them aside and moved her hands over his thighs. He moved his hands to hers and smiled. She looked up at him as he backed away a bit and then sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I...I thought this might help make things a bit easier…” he mumbled as he blushed. She murred as she looked at him annoyed and crossed her arms.

“What...what is it?” he stammered. “You...you are rather small in comparison to me…” She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled.

“I jest.” she said as she moved over to him and knelt between his legs. He gripped onto the edge of the bed and looked down at her as he waited. She moved her hands to grip his shaft and she leaned down to lightly kiss the tip. She then lightly swirled her tongue along the tip and moved her mouth down onto it. He sighed as she moved her mouth down a bit further and moved his hand to her shoulder. She stopped as she looked up at him and he nodded at her. She moved her mouth down as far as she felt comfortable and then slowly brought her head back until she almost pulled away fully. She then moved her head forward again and began to bob her head. He moved his hand from her shoulder to her ear and began to scratch behind it as he watched her do this. She blushed brightly and purred against his cock as she reflexively tilted her head into his hand. He moaned softly as his other hand gripped harder on the bed, and resisted the urge to buck his hips.

“Suiren...hnngg!” he growled. She began to bob her head faster and used one fist to pump the base of his shaft, while her other moved down to lightly rub his balls. He clenched his jaw as his hands moved to her shoulders and stifled a moan. He lightly bucked his hips and his tail thumped against the bed.

“Suiren...I’m going to…” he said and moaned. She moved her hands to his thighs and looked up at him as she moved her mouth down until he touched the back of her throat. He grabbed fistfulls of her kimono and cried out as he came, sending thick threads of his seed down her throat. Once she finished, she pulled her head away and coughed a bit as she swallowed.

“A-apologies! Are you all right?” he asked as he looked her over. She coughed a bit more and wiped her mouth as she looked up at him.

“I’m fine, Magnai.” she said and blushed brightly. “I um...take it you enjoyed that…?” He blushed brightly and nodded. She smiled as she slowly stood up and draped her arms over his shoulders. He smiled at her as he reached and helped her take off her kimono and under robe fully. She purred as her tail flicked behind her and his hands moved to lightly squeeze her ass. He smirked at her and she saw a flash of his fangs.

“What are you-” she started but squeaked when he pulled her into the air as he laid down on his back on the bed. He held her in the air above him and then brought her down on top of him as he laughed. She giggled and curled up on his chest as she looked up at him.

“I love you, Magnai.” she said as she smiled.

“And I love you, Suiren...my moon.” he said as he reached up and stroked her cheek. He then blushed brightly and looked away from her.

“Is aught amiss…?” she asked as she tilted her head. He looked back at her, shyly, and swallowed the lump in her throat.

“I...umm...I wish to ..have children with you…” he said. “I know you wish to have your sisters at the wedding ceremony..and I …” She blushed as she slowly sat up and smiled at him as she poked his nose.

“Is that umm...not the intention behind our love making…? Well besides the enjoyment of it…” she said and averted her gaze. He blinked a bit and then slowly smiled at her.

“Hmm...as big as your family?” he asked. She made a squeak noise and looked at him.

“My..my mother has multiples run in the family...it it wasn’t expected at all for me, Hotaru, or Maku…” she said and turned very red. “And I do have concerns about the umm...horns…but…I would gladly be the mother of your children.” He grinned at her as he squeezed her hips and then slipped his hands under her thighs to lift her up. She blinked and lifted herself up by her knees and moaned as she felt him rub the head of his cock against her folds. She moved her hand to his shaft and helped guide it to her entrance. She then moved her hands to his chest as she slowly moved down onto his cock and mewled when he bottomed out in her. He moved his hands back to her hips and helped her as she began to bounce on his lap. She mewled and bounced herself more forcefully, which caused her breasts to bounce. He slowly sat up as he held her back so she didn’t fall, and moved his mouth to nip at one of her breasts. He moved his hand to the base of her tail and lightly scraped his fingernails against it, while his other hand squeezed at her hip. She moved her hands to his shoulders as she braced herself and leaned a bit forward to allow him to go deeper into her.

“M-Magnai…!” she moaned. 

“If...if you wish...we could try...something else..” he said in between moans. She nodded and whined when he pulled her off of him. He sat her on the bed and got onto his knees.

“Get on all fours..” he said. She blushed brightly as she rolled onto her stomach and got up onto her hands and knees. She then looked back at him as her tail flicked around and he groaned.

“So beautiful...my moon..” he said as he positioned himself behind her and slowly guided his shaft into her. His hands moved to her ass as he moaned and bottomed out in her. She mewled as he began to thrust in and out of her and then moved a bit so her upper body was pressed against the bed, which left just her ass and legs in the air.

“Oh gods..!” she cried out as he hit deep inside her and her ears went back. She felt him stop and looked back at him.

“No don’t...please keep going…!” she whined as she bucked her hips against his. He nodded and growled as he began to slam into her. Suiren moaned loudly and her tongue loled out of her mouth as her eyes glazed over. She was being filled completely by him, and he was brushing against her cervix at this angle. Her tail snaked up against his chest and the tip rested against his neck as she began to mewl and keen into the bed. Magnai growled as he leaned forward and braced his arms on either side of her on the bed, which pushed her more into the bed. He then moaned and began to just rut with her. She dug her nails into the bed and screamed out as she felt her peak come crashing down, while her muscles pulsed around his cock.

“Magnaiiiii…!” she moaned and he reached his hands to hers. He intertwined his fingers in hers and kissed at her back as he felt his own release nearing. He buried himself into her, pressing himself to the hilt and let out a strangled cry as he came, filling her. His hips came to a stop soon after and he slowly pulled out of her as he let go of her hands. He then collapsed on the bed beside her and smiled at her. He intertwined his fingers with hers again and she smiled at him as she rolled onto her side. He moved onto his side and she moved so she was curled up against him. She purred as she nuzzled her head against his chest and her tail wrapped around his own. He draped his arm over her side and lightly trailed his hand up and down her back as he looked her over.

“What is it?” she asked as she looked up at him.

“Mmm...tis nothing..” he said as his kissed her forehead. “I am simply admiring my beautiful soon to be wife…” She squeaked as she blushed and he laughed.

“I will have to ask the elders about horns…” he mumbled, and she looked up at him. She cringed and whined.

“Worry not, my love.” he said and smiled at her. “They are not this large when Xaela are born.” She sighed in relief and he chuckled as he kissed her.

“Will be interesting to see which of our traits they inherit…” she mumbled.

“Agreed…” he said and nuzzled her head. She smiled as she closed her eyes and snuggled close to him. He kicked the blanket up so he could grab it, and then brought it over the two of them. He smiled at her as he kissed her cheek and wrapped his arm back around her.

“Sleep well, my moon.” he said and closed his eyes.

  
  


**End Chapter Five**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering what the song is, it's an English translation (with words swapped in that would make sense in FFXIV) of Tooi Kono Machi De (In this Distant Town) from the Cardcaptor Sakura 1st Movie. :3  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aTmW7e0i__M


	6. Tourmaline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Please don't sue me :x  
> 

##  **Chapter Six**

  
  


Maku sat in the sitting room with Aymeirc, Yugure, and Francel as they finished up drinks and dessert after dinner. She smiled and blushed as she looked at Francel.

“Your tales are indeed amazing!” said Francel as he nodded at Yugure and Maku. “And to think your family comes from Doma? Amazing!” Yugure smiled and looked to Maku.

“Well, shall we retire for the evening?” she asked and looked to Aymeric as she smirked. Aymeric blushed a bit and put down his cup.

“Tired, my dear?” he asked and raised an eyebrow at the look she gave him. Yugure glanced at Francel and Maku, and then back to Aymeric.

“A bit yes.” she said as she stretched and yawned. 

“Well, I uhh… will be more than happy to accompany you to wherever you are staying, Lady Maku..?” said Francel as he looked to her.

“I...ummm…” she said and glanced to Aymeric and he nodded as he smiled.

“There is a room upstairs at the end of the hall,” he said, “feel free to use that room while you are here.”

“Oh, well then..” said Francel as he and Maku blushed. 

“On that note!” said Yugure as she stood up, grabbed Aymeric’s hand and pulled him out of his chair towards the door. He laughed as he turned and waved at Maku and Francel.

“Take care, my friends!” he said before he disappeared down the hall. Maku and Francel blinked as they stared at them and then slowly looked at each other. Maku quickly averted her gaze and turned very red as her blush spread down her neck.

“Ah! M-mine apologies if I have made you feel uncomfortable!” said Francel as he threw up his hands, defensively, and Maku looked at him, shocked.

“N-No!” she yelped as she stood up and her ears went back. “I am...umm…” She fidgeted with the skirt of her dress and swallowed.

“I’m usually not so umm...quiet and unsure of my words…” she said as she shrugged. Francel nodded as he stepped closer to her and smiled at her.

“Oh?” he asked and she nodded.

“Yes and Yugure has been quite pleased about it…” she grumbled as she crossed her arms and her tail flicked behind her. Francel chuckled at that and nodded.

“I can sympathize with that. I have siblings of mine own.” he said.

“Well, I’m used to being far more crass...side effect of hanging around pirates, I guess..” she said and laughed. “I…”

“‘Tis aught amiss, my lady?” asked Francel.

“I…” she swallowed and licked her lips, her mouth suddenly very dry and averted her gaze. She remained silent for a moment before she inhaled deeply and looked at him.

“I find myself incredibly attracted to you…” she said. “I find your kindness and the way you interact with others endearing.” He stared at her, his mouth open and his face so red, his ears were pink. 

“I...I’m sorry.” she said as she got up and rushed towards the door.

“Maku!” said Francel as he grabbed her wrist, and she stopped. She looked at his hand and then looked up at him.

“L-Lord Francel?” she asked.

“Forgive mine boldness…” he said as he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. She blinked as she stared at him as her ears went back and her tail whipped behind her. He pulled her closer to her, moved his hand to the small of her back, and swallowed as he cupped her chin with his other hand. He leaned in and kissed her. Maku’s eyes went wide as he did, but she slowly closed her eyes as she melted against him and returned the kiss. They slowly broke the kiss and Maku looked up at him as she placed her hands on his chest.

“I…”she mumbled. “Umm…”

“A-apologies, I did not intend to-” he started but was interrupted when Maku stood on her tiptoes, grabbed his robes, pulled him down closer to her, and kissed him. She ran her tongue over his lips and he opened his mouth to allow her to deepen it. She ran her tongue against his as they kissed, and mewled into it. They slowly broke apart, panting, and she lowered herself onto her feet again. She stepped back from him, turned to the doorway, and looked back at him as she reached the hall. He raised an eyebrow at her as he inclined his head, questioningly, and she smiled at him.

“Care to escort me to my room, my lord?” she asked. Francel blushed and nodded as he rushed to her side. He took her hand and walked with her upstairs.

* * *

Maku blushed and purred as she tapped her chin while she looked over Francel. He sat on the bed in the guest bedroom, his hat tossed aside, his hair mussed up, and a blush across his cheeks and ears.

“You’ve not done this before…” she mumbled.

“N-no…” he said as he clenched his hands into fists as they rested against his knees. “With the potential of-”

“‘Illegitimate children’ and all that?” she asked and he nodded.

“Being of one of the high houses of Ishgard...well..” he said and shrugged. She nodded and smiled as she stepped forward to bump her knees against his. She cupped his face and tilted his head to look up at her as she smiled.

“Understandable.” she said and then tilted her head. “Do..do people of Ishgard not have a means to prevent that…?”

“I...was unaware there was a way to..” he mumbled and averted his gaze. She nodded and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs as he looked back at her.

“Allow me to take care of you, my Lord?” she asked as she leaned in close to him and ghosted her lips against his.

“Yes.” he answered and she ran her tongue over his lips as she moved to sit on his lap. He opened his mouth as he moved his hands to the small of her back and she ran his tongue along his as she straddled him. Her hands moved to the laces on his jacket as he returned the kiss and quickly undid them. She unclipped the chain on the front of his jacket, opened his jacket, pushed it down his shoulders, and off of him. She trailed her fingers back up his arms to the collar of the overshirt and undid that as well. She took her time, with featherlight touches, in taking off his clothes until he was naked from the waist up. She smiled as she cupped his cheek and kissed him as she got off of his lap. She kneeled down in front of him as she ran her hands down his legs to his boots, undid the laces on the boots and pulled off each of them, along with his socks. She set them aside and slowly trailed her fingers up his legs to the buckle of his belt and smiled up at him. Francel swallowed, his mouth dry, and gripped onto the bed as he nodded at her. She nodded as she undid the buckle of his belt, undid his trousers, and slowly pulled them down and off. He turned very red as he averted his gaze and Maku blushed as she saw the sizeable bulge in his smalls.

“‘Tis…’tis aught amiss?” he asked as he glanced at her and nervously rubbed the back of his head.

“No!” she said and hooked her fingers under the band of his smalls. “I forget how well...well endowed Elezen men can be…” He went very red as he looked back at her and inhaled sharply when she pulled his smalls down and off. She looked up at him as she wrapped her hands around his cock and lightly ran her tongue from base to tip of his cock. He shivered and let out a small moan as he gripped tight onto the bed. She grinned at him as she reached down and pulled the front of her dress down over her breasts. She then moved so his cock rested between her breasts, swirled her tongue over the head of his cock, and slowly moved her mouth down onto his cock.

“M-Maku!” he cried out as he bucked his hips a bit. She purred softly as she pressed her breasts around his cock, and began to bob her head up and down on his cock. He bucked his hips again as he began to pant and bit back a low moan. She moved her breasts away, moved her head down his cock until he hit the back of her throat, and then pulled her head back. She moved her hands to his, grabbed them, and placed them on the back of her head.

“Are..are you certain..?” he asked. She smiled at him as she bobbed her head and made a “mhmm” sound. He nodded as he grabbed her hair and began to buck his hips into her mouth. He was slow at first, then he cried out as he began to move more roughly and urgently. 

“M-Maku..I’m...ahhnn!” he cried out as he pressed himself as far as he could into her mouth and came, shooting his seed down her throat. She drank down his seed, and slowly pulled her head away. She purred as she licked his cock clean and smiled up at him.

“M-mine apologies, I umm..” he said but stopped when she slowly stood up, took his hands, and placed them on her breasts.

“Its fine, Francel.” she said as she kissed his cheek. “You can touch me..” He nodded as she moved her hands away and began to gently knead her breasts. He ran his thumbs over her nipples and watched as her nipples became erect. He leaned forward, and tentatively took a nipple into his mouth. Maku gasped and moaned as she pushed into his grasp. He smiled as he began to suckle on her nipple, and lightly nipped at it, which made her moan louder. He felt her shift a bit and then she grasped one of his hands. She moved his hand under her skirt, between her thighs and his eyes went wide as he felt her mound. He glanced towards the ground, saw her smalls on the floor, and looked back at her. He tentatively ran a finger over her slit, through her folds, and swallowed as he pulled her mouth away from her breasts.

“You...you’re very wet..” he mumbled and she nodded as she undid her corset. He pulled his hand away, and helped her get undressed. Her dress fell off and pooled around her feet. He took her hand and helped her step out of it. She took off her shoes, and stood in front of him in only some black stockings. He swallowed as he hooked his fingers onto the top of each stocking and slowly pulled them down and off, helping her out of them. She then cupped his face and kissed him as his hands rested on her waist.

“I….” he said as he broke the kiss and swallowed.

“Its alright to be shy, to be nervous.” she said and kissed his cheek. “If you wish to stop, let me know.”

“N-no!” he said. “N-no...I wish...I want to touch you.” She smiled at him and nodded as she climbed onto the bed. She laid down on her back as he climbed overtop of her and purred softly. 

“I will guide you.” she said as she spread her legs and he made a strangled noise as he looked down at her, his cock rapidly hardening. She held out her hands and she took his hand when he held it out to her. She placed his hand on her mound and purred as she smiled at him.

“Explore with your hands...and your mouth if you like..” she said. He nodded as he scooted himself onto his stomach in front of her, and began to spread her folds apart. He gently ran his fingers over her folds, swirled it around her entrance, and glanced up at her to see her with her eyes now closed. He ran his thumb over her clit and pressed down on it a bit, but stopped when she moaned loudly.

“Ah, mine apo-”

“No! No!” she said as she opened her eyes and looked at him. “M-More of that…” He nodded as he continued to rub her clit, and moved one of his fingers into her. Maku moaned as she spread her legs wider and mewled as he began to gently pump his finger in and out of her. He lowered his mouth to her clit, and ran his tongue over it while he slowly added another finger into her. She cried out as she grabbed fistfuls of the sheets and bucked her hips against his mouth. He took her clit into his mouth, rolled in between his teeth, and began to pump his fingers faster. He rotated between suckling on her clit, and swirling his tongue on it, and slowly added a third finger.

“Ahh! Francel!” moaned Maku as she bucked her hips again and mewled. He pulled his mouth away as he looked up at her, and continued to pump his fingers in and out of her.

“Is..is it too much?” he asked and she shook her head no as she began to keen. He pulled his fingers out of her, spread her folds apart, and gave her entrance a tentative lick. When he heard her moan, he moved his tongue into her and began to wriggle it around inside of her. She arched her back as her head went back, and cried out as she came. He went wide-eyed as he began to drink her juices and licked her clean. She looked down at him as her body relaxed, and swallowed, now panting. He sat up as he wiped his mouth and chin and looked at her.

“You..you taste wonderful..” he said as he turned very red.

“Francel…” she said, her voice low. “I  _ need _ to have you inside me…” He swallowed as he nodded and moved so he was between her legs. He gripped his shaft, and positioned himself so the head of his cock was pressed at her entrance. He looked up at her, waited until she nodded, and then guided himself slowly into her. He cried out as he bottomed out in her and braced his hands on either side of her on the bed.

“By..by the Fury…” he groaned. “You...you feel divine..!” She purred softly as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and draped her arms over his shoulders as she kissed his cheek.

“You..you can take your time…and you can be rough if you want..” she said. He nodded and drew his hips back then slammed back into her. She mewled as he kissed her deeply and began to set a slow but deep pace. He moaned into the kiss and began to pick up the pace as he broke the kiss. He sat up, spread her legs, pressed them against her chest, and began to move more roughly.

“G-Gods!” cried out Maku as she bucked her hips against his as his cock hit against her cervix at the new angle. “P-please Francel...don’t hold back...ahnnnmmm!! I want you to fuck me!” He nodded as he began to slam his hips in and out of her as he leaned down and began to rut with her.

“Maku…! Maku!” he cried out as he felt his peak nearing. “I’m going to...ahnnn!” She nodded and mewled.

“Rub my...my..ahhnn!” she moaned as her head went back. He nodded as he moved his hand to where they joined, and began to rub his thumb over her clit.

“Like this?” he asked and she simply keened in response. He continued to slam into her as he kept slamming into her and then went wide eyed as he felt her muscles clamp down on his cock. Maku arched her back and cried out as she came.

“So..so tight…!” he groaned and buried himself fully into her. “M-Maku!” He cried out as he came and filled her with his seed. He collapsed on top of her and rested his head on her chest as they both panted. She purred as she hugged him against her and nuzzled his cheek.

“Ah! I’m not too heavy am I?” he said as he made to get up, but she tightened her hold on him and ran her tongue along his ear. He groaned and she mewled when she felt his cock twitch inside of her.

“You..you’re fine...you’re more than fine...that was amazing..” she purred.

“T-Truly?” he asked and she nodded. He then blinked and blushed brightly as he felt his cock hardening again.

“I umm…” he said, and quickly pulled himself out. She frowned and whined at him, so he looked at her confused.

“You...we can go for round two...or as many times as you like…” she said, and he blushed so bright, his chest turned red. She grinned at him as she rolled onto her stomach, and got on all fours. She looked back at him as her tail curled and chewed on her bottom lip. He sat up, moved himself behind her, and guided his cock back into her.

“Whatever my dear lady desires…” he said and groaned as he bottomed out in her. He moved his hands to her hips and began to slam into her, moaning at the new angle. Maku’s arms gave out and she fell forward onto the bed, as she moaned.

“F-Francel!” she cried out.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Maku purred as she laid on the bed and Francel snuggled against her, spooning her. Her thighs and cunt were red, a sizeable amount of Francel’s seed spilling out of her.

“I did not hurt you?” he asked as he lightly stroked her stomach and kissed her shoulder.

“Mmm no. I am sore and being so used and umm  _ filled _ ...but I’ll be fine.” she said and he blushed. “I just hope...this isn’t a one night thing..?” Her ears drooped as she looked over her shoulder and he sat up.

“No! At least, I hope not!” he said as he looked at her. She smiled as she rolled onto her back and placed her hand on his cheek.

“Good.” she said as she stroked his cheek. He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

“You are incredibly beautiful and I find you very kind, and patient...and I would count myself lucky to be able to umm court you.” he said, and Maku went very red.

“F-Flatterer!” she said, and he leaned back down to kiss her.

“‘Tis true.” he said and grinned.

“From what my sister has told me, you are a very kind and caring man. And I can see the truth to that after this night.” she said and poked his chest as she laughed. He smiled at her and looked her over.

“Hmm...we should probably clean up this mess before we stain Aymeric’s sheets…” said Maku and he sat up.

“Uh, right...cloth…” he looked around and spotted the wash basin on the other side of the room. “Cloth!” He rushed over to the wash basin, grabbed a cloth and soaked it in water, while Maku burst into a fit of giggles. He rung out the cloth, returned to the bed and blushed as he sat down. She smiled at him as she spread her legs and he began to gently wipe her clean. 

  
  


* * *

Maku and Francel blushed as they sat across from Yugure and Aymeric the next morning for breakfast. Aymeric glanced at Yugure and sighed as Yugure grinned at the two. Maku frowned and crossed her arms as she glared at Yugure.

“Yes yes, be pleased with yourself. Miss matchmaker.” said Maku and Francel cleared his throat.

“Mine apologies, Lord Commander for uhhh...well..heh.” he said but Aymeric raised his hand.

“‘Tis quite alright.” he said and smiled. “Probably saved yourself any gossip by not escorting Lady Maku to your manor, or to the inn.”

“Sounds like you two had-”

“Yugure, if you continue that sentence I will climb to the top of the highest spire of the Saint Reymanaud’s Cathedral and fly your smalls like a flag with them painted with the ‘WARRIOR OF LIGHT’ on them.” interrupted Maku. Yugure fell silent and glared at Maku, while Aymeric burst out laughing.

“You...you can climb that?!” asked Francel.

“I did when I was fighting in the battle for Ishgard.” answered Maku as she began to dig into her food and Francel chuckled.

“You have no idea, how full your hands are now, Francel.” said Yugure as she turned her nose up at Maku.

“I think between the two of you, Francel has the easier time.” said Aymeric as he grinned.

“OI!” yelped Yugure as she blushed and glared at him as the other three burst out laughing.

  
  


**End Chapter Six**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admit it, Francel is fucking adorable /eyebrow waggle


End file.
